lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 653
Report #653 Skillset: Music Skill: Earwort Org: Cacophony Status: Rejected Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate adding some damage to earwort (that would stack with herbbane). Problem: There is currently little detriment to eating earwort while under the effects of blanknote. This forces the bard to repeatedly halt their offense and blanknote their target superfluously on the chance that deafness has successfully been restored. This is problematic because bards only have a limited time to perform their offense and must IMMEDIATELY be able to blanknote their target once they become deaf, or else the build-up to kill conditions (auric afflictions) is lost. Solution #1: Add a new message that allows the bard to see that earwort has been eaten unsuccessfully (during earache), i.e. "Lothringen eats a piece of black earwort and cringes, holding his head." Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 21:30 writes: I think there was call before for additional combat utility in octave, such as thirdperson cure messages from allheale and other power cures when aurics are cured through octave. I think that would be a good place for this. Faking earwort is a decent (if perhaps accidental) strategy for disrupting bards, but when they are trying to stack aurics it might be a little harsh. ---on 7/15 @ 20:50 writes: I don't think this is necessary. You can figure out the range of earache and if anyone eats earwort under that time period, don't BlankNote again. ---on 7/16 @ 00:03 writes: I, too, feel this is fairly unnecessary given that earache recovery has a known window for when it occurs. Earwort consumption outside of this window can be safely ignored already and bards, in general, are not hurting offensively. ---on 7/17 @ 05:51 writes: Given that it is quite possible for a bard to stand around in a gank and just trigger eating earwort to blanknote... having a third-party indication would just make it child's play to let your system keep perfect-fifth up without you having to do a blessed thing. That said, I don't mind if it does some damage to a person to be eating earwort while earache is up to discourage eating huge amounts at once (say 200 damage), but no to a room-wide message. ---on 7/17 @ 21:24 writes: I'd've thought more damage would be more disagreeable than a failure message, but hey, that's fine by me! ---on 7/18 @ 02:34 writes: Herbbane already causes damage for herbs eaten and is available to half of the bard population. There's no reason to stack that on top of the additional damage suggested here. ---on 7/18 @ 03:41 writes: Can it simply not stack with herbbane, in that case? ---on 7/18 @ 19:41 writes: I like the idea of a small amount of damage. ---on 7/19 @ 23:44 writes: I don't personally mind a -very small- amount of damage to discourage spamming-- it is then a tactical choice (do I want to eat this to fool the bard and take a little extra, or not?). I'm adamantly opposed to it having a third party room message though. Herbbane also isn't available to city bards. If you want it to not stack its damage with herbbane I can see that.